


Waking Up In Cas's Bed

by GlassRoom



Series: Dean and Cas [7]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blowjobs, Inexperienced, M/M, Porn, Porn With Plot, Smut, part of a bigger story, shower
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-20
Updated: 2016-01-20
Packaged: 2018-05-15 05:03:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5772301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlassRoom/pseuds/GlassRoom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean wakes up for the first time in Castiel's bed...and it's heaven.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Waking Up In Cas's Bed

**Author's Note:**

> much smut...many porn...so wow

A lazy hand gently caressed Dean's shoulder and brought him up from the depths of sleep. He wanted to stay like this forever, entwined with Cas. Exhaling softly he completely let go of everything except the sensation of snuggling against Cas's body.

“You're awake.” Dean could hear the smile in Cas's low, relaxed voice. “Did you sleep well?”

Dean shifted slightly in an effort to have every available inch of his body touching Cas somewhere...anywhere...everywhere. “You smell so good. How can you smell this good?” He buried his face in the sweet spot where Cas's neck met his shoulder. “Fantastic sleep,” he mumbled, lips brushing Cas gently.

Cas moaned lightly at the sensation and increased his hold on Dean. His hand snaked up from Dean's shoulder and palmed the back of his head. He pulled it away from his neck so he could lean in and kiss Dean.

“Morning breath,” Dean warned. He tried to block Cas but Cas was insistent. Once their lips met Cas moved his hand to the top of Dean's head to card through his hair while his tongue sought Dean's. The other hand found the belt on Dean's housecoat and untied it, flipping it open so he could run his palm around his torso and onto his back.

Eager to oblige, Dean shifted and moved so that his bare chest pressed against Cas's through the thin fabric of Cas's shirt. Dean kept breaking away from the kiss just enough to suck and lick at Cas's lips before returning his mouth fully on Cas's. Pressing his full weight on Cas, he used his hands to explore every bit of Cas that he could reach above the waist. Anything below the waist Dean knew would seriously shorten the experience for himself. Cas, however, was taking great interest in fondling Dean's firm buttocks at this point. Even occasionally allowing one finger to slide between them through the pants before letting his hands return to Dean's hips and back.

Cas broke away from Dean's nibbling and suckling kissing to catch his breath. Dean immediately dove into swirling his tongue through the light stubble just below Cas's jawline. Cas arched his head back and started groaning out loud. Dean lost the ability to hold back from the roundness of Cas's backside and cupped it lovingly before squeezing and massaging it though the pyjama pants. Right about then Dean noticed they had begun to find a rhythm of rutting and grinding. Grunting with pleasure he found Cas's ear and flicked the tip of his tongue along the delicate lines, breathing hot and heavy, making Cas call out with his fingers clutching Dean's skin.

Dean pulled away and lifted himself off of Cas, much to Cas's dismay. Cas found Dean's eyes with his and silently begged for Dean to press their bodies together again. Without breaking eye contact, Dean sat up and ripped off his robe and uttered “shirt” to Cas. In a flash, Cas's chest was naked as well and the shirt was flung across the room. Bolder this time, Cas grabbed the sides of Dean's pants and gave a little tug down. Dean hopped off he bed and stepped out of his pants with as much speed and grace as he could manage. Cas let out a strangled cry at the sight of Dean's erection swaying slightly, no longer encumbered by pants. 

Cas lifted his hips off the bed and hooked his thumbs into his pants, preparing for nudity as well. “Wait. Let me,” Dean commanded. Cas whimpered but let go, moving his hands to clutch the bed sheets. Dean drank in the sight of his lover against the bed. How adorable he looked with his dark hair tousled and pressed into the pillow. Those inviting pink lips slightly moist and separated. He marvelled at how the blue of the sheets picked up the blue of Cas's irises...what he could see of them around the huge pupils. Dean hungrily ran his eyes over the heaving chest with the perfect combination of muscle and softness. And down...down...down to the huge tent in the pants moving in cadence with the hips that were still squirming, searching for friction and release.

Breathing heavily, he knelt on the bed between Cas's feet, placing one hand on the top of each foot. _Those **are** my socks,_ he thought as he ran his hands to Cas's ankles. Slowly he inched upward keeping his hands on the outside edges of Cas's legs. Fingers feeling Cas's twitching calves, thumbs finding the sharpness of his shins. In between whimpers Cas would call out Dean's name as if he'd forgotten any other word. Dean took his time sliding his hands up Cas's thighs until they finally rested on each beautiful, undulating hip. With a low moan, Dean placed his palms under the waistband of the soft fabric. He timed his movement so that when Cas lifted his hips he pulled the pants down over his behind, then lifted the front of the pants to expose Cas's throbbing cock without touching it. Resting for a beat, Dean stared at Cas's member. He saw how stretched the skin was from engorgement and how one vein roped around the shaft. Returning to the task at hand he pulled the pants down Cas's legs, finally getting to the feet and slipping them off while backing up off the bed. 

Kneeling on the bed again Dean fingered the socks and decided to leave them on. Placing a hand on each of Cas's feet he began to run his hands up Cas's legs again. This time he kept his hands on the inner edges of Cas's muscular legs, eyes never leaving Cas's trembling erection. When he arrived at the top of Cas's thighs he squeezed gently in the tender seam where his legs met the underside of his pelvis. Cas's hips bucked as he let his legs splay open so Dean could see his tight entrance. An image of him plunging himself into Cas while watching Cas come on himself slammed into Dean's head so hard he almost finished right there without touching himself. He struggled to keep control while fervently eyeing Cas's stiffness. He'd never touched another man there much less put his mouth on it, but sweet hot damn it was the only thing he wanted to do right now. Giving in to the temptation he got a hold of Cas's hips and hovered over top of his pelvis.

“Dean!” Cas had let go of the sheets and was trying to pull Dean up to him. “I want to kiss you...please....” Cas panted wildly. “..Dean.......I want to be....against you...again..... _now!”_

He looked up at Cas and saw desperation in those beautiful eyes. “I have something better in mind.” Having no idea of how to perform a blow job he decided to do what he liked done to him. “Never done this before Cas, so bear with me OK? Tell me if you don't like it or want it different.” And with that he gave Cas's hips a squeeze and lowered his mouth to lick away the precome on Cas's tip.

Cas made a noise of surprise and pleasure and rammed his head back against the pillow. One hand thrust into Dean's hair and held on for dear life while the other gripped Dean's upper arm.

Feeling bolder, Dean licked around the crown and under the ridge line of the head before wrapping his lips around the tip. He alternated between sucking once or twice and pulling away, gradually making his way down Cas's shaft. There was no way he could get all of Cas into his mouth so he took one hand off Cas's hip and started massaging the base. In his mouth he felt Cas grow impossibly harder. He knew Cas's eruption was imminent. Dean surprised himself by deciding he wanted to taste Cas so he prepared himself as best he could for the orgasm.

“Dean! It's happening again-” Cas barely got out before arching his back and releasing his shadowy wings. With one loud cry Cas emptied himself into Dean's mouth. Dean continued to suck, albeit gentler, while he swallowed as much as he could. When Cas was reduced to twitching and groaning he drew back and wiped his mouth with his hand. Cas reluctantly let go of Dean and watched as he flopped himself higher up on the bed so they were side by side.

“I want to do that to you.” Cas moved so he was down in between Dean's legs. “Oh my,” he breathed when his face was in line with Dean's hips. “Um...”

“Yeah?” Dean was panting hard at the idea of what Cas was about to do until he saw the worried look on Cas's face. “What? What's wrong?” Suddenly concerned he propped himself up on his elbows so he could see Cas better.

“I don't know what to do. And when you, uh, when the, um when the-”

“Cas. Biggest rule is no teeth, keep those away so you don't bite or something. I gotta tell you that I want your mouth on me so bad I don't care what you do. We can work out the details the next time.” Dean paused to catch his breath and try not to finish before Cas started. “And if you want to swallow then swallow. Or spit it out. Or back away before it happens. I'll give you a warning. OK?” 

Relief washed over Cas's face. “Thank you,” he breathed with a smile. He lowered his head and wet his lips. Dean let out a soft moan and fell back on the pillow. 

It took every fibre of Dean's being to not come the second Cas's lips touched him. Those puckered, moist lips resting on the very tip of Dean. In order to distract himself he threaded one hand in Cas's ruffled hair and concentrated on not forcing Cas's head anywhere. It sort of worked. Cas slowly slid his lips down, opening his mouth wider as needed but never losing contact. His tongue trailed the underside of Dean, keeping pace with his lips. When he got down as far as he could go he began the equally slow ascent. On his way back up to the tip he sucked gently and swirled his tongue when he could. Once again he went down. This time only to the edge of the head where he moved his lips to the tender underside. There he pursed his lips slightly and sucked while moving his tongue around in circles. Dean started to wiggle his feet in an effort to hold back for a while longer. It worked until Cas started to descend again. That slow, wet feeling of being engulfed by Cas's mouth threw Dean over the edge. “Coming!” he choked out as a warning for Cas to move away if he wanted. Dean let go of Cas's head and tried not to shout too loud. Cas didn't back away. Instead he sucked greedily as Dean shot rope after rope, slowing only when Dean's throbbing diminished. With one final curl of his tongue Cas lifted his head and moved back up on the bed next to Dean, eyes asking if he did all right.

“That was fucking fantastic,” Dean panted.

Cas smiled and ducked his head shyly, blushing slightly. “Yes, it was.” He moved to kiss Dean but this time Dean successfully blocked him.

“Nope, uh-uh. I really have to brush my teeth now.” Cas moved his head to Dean's neck instead. “And take care of other human things, including a shower and breakfast.” Dean said breathlessly while moving to hug Cas tight against him.

“Shower? Would you like some help?” Cas murmured in Dean's neck. “I can wash your back for you.” Cas took one hand and ran it along the length of Dean's spine. 

Dean felt himself get a chubby at the thought of Cas naked and in a shower. “Let's go.” It wasn't until they were both in their robes and Dean had a hand on the doorknob that it occurred to him that they might run into Sam. He faltered for a second while he fought with himself. 

“Dean?”

“Yeah. Sorry. I just- never mind. Ready?” Dean was shifting his weight from foot to foot while gripping and releasing the doorknob.

“Dean.” Cas waited until Dean looked at him. “I listened to Sam's thoughts. He is in the gym starting his workout.” Knowing he was supposed to stay out of their minds he added, “I didn't listen to all of his thoughts, just enough to know where he is.”

Dean did a quick calculation. If Sam just started his workout then they'd have about an hour before Sam was done. An entire glorious, fantastic hour. Snapping himself back to reality he opened the door and took Cas's hand. “Let's go shower,” he said with a huge grin.

The shower room was indeed empty when they got there. Relief flooded through him, followed by shame for feeling relief. “Teeth first,” he instructed. “Yours too after where your mouth has been,” he added with a wiggle of his eyebrows.

Cas used the mouthwash as instructed and did his best to wait patiently for Dean to finish up at the sink. He failed. Instead he distracted Dean by tugging at his belt and trying to plant kisses on the back of his neck.

“OK, OK, OK,” Dean laughed and spun around. “Come on, let's get naked,” he shrugged out of his robe and dropped it unceremoniously on the floor. He watched in awe as Cas took his time with his own robe. First the tie unspooling from its knot, then the strong hands pulling the robe open, each shoulder rolling out individually, finally the robe dropping off of his arms. Cas caught it at the last second and turned away to hang it up.

Dean gasped Cas's name. “Your wings,” he breathed. “I can sorta see them...but not really. What the hell?”

Cas turned back. Without looking at Dean he walked over to the shower and started the water running. “Come help me with the temperature.”

“Seriously Cas, why can I see your wings? Are they always there? And why do they spread out right before you, uh, finish?” Dean tested the water and added more hot. “Are you blushing?” he asked with amusement.

Cas still wouldn't look up. “I've never shown them to anyone like this. They are...diminishing...as the grace wears out.” He gave Dean a gentle shove to get him under the water spray. “I don't know why they come out when we do that. Does it bother you?” He picked up a washcloth off a nearby shelf. 

“Hair first.” Dean took the washcloth from Cas and lay it on top of the bottle of body wash. “Nah, it doesn't bother me. I'm just...ida know...nosy I guess.” A ball of ice worked its way through Dean's abdomen when he realized Cas had not looked in his direction since he started asking questions. “I didn't mean to upset you,” he said tenderly, searching for Cas's eyes. “Cas....why won't you look at me?”

Cas found the shampoo and squirted some on his palm. “I'm not upset. Well, not really.” He reached up and started massaging Dean's scalp with the shampoo. “I like my own wings.” Cas finally met Dean's eyes. “These are...inadequate.” Realizing he had way too much lather he scooped some off and started working it on his own hair. 

Dean took over and cautiously scrubbed his hands through Cas's thick hair. “I didn't know that wings were personal like that. I think the ones you have are beautiful.”

“When I get my grace back, I will show you my real wings. They are much more...substantial.”

“I'd like that, but only if you want to. No pressure.” Dean let go of Cas's hair and ducked his own head under the water to rinse. “Your turn.” Dean switched places with Cas so he could rinse his hair as well. While he was waiting, Dean got the washcloth lathered up with soap. “Can I wash your back or...”

“Yes Dean. It's fine.” Cas turned around and Dean began running the cloth over those beautiful muscles. The wings shimmered a little, or maybe it was an effect of the water. Either way it had Dean mesmerized. It was odd how the wings were both there and not there at the same time. It was strange how he could wash Cas's back muscles and be under a wing...but not really feel the wing. Without thinking he slid the soapy cloth down to the crest of Cas's butt. Cas moved slightly and Dean's hand travelled in between the cheeks. At first he just moved the cloth up and down slowly, firm but gentle. Cas started moaning Dean's name so Dean pushed the washcloth up against Cas's tight hole. Dean caught himself staring at the wings shudder and flutter as Cas's breathing increased. 

Dean felt his chubby gaining momentum. “Oh my god I didn't think I could get hard again so quickly.” Dean pushed in closer to Cas and used both hands to separate his cheeks. The washcloth fell to the floor as he rested the head of his cock where his finger had just left. His hands searched for any part of Cas that he could hold on to, settling for his hips so he could still watch his wings quiver. A slapping sound drew his attention. He looked up and saw Cas had braced himself against the shower wall with his hands.

Cas started to move his hips back and forth, his cheeks caressing the tender head of Dean's erection. Dean stood motionless, watching Cas's wings quake, feeling Cas now rotating his hips in tiny circles around Dean. Having Cas take control was more of a turn on than Dean had expected. Fuelled by desire he let his hips buck once, hard, while forcing Cas's hips back onto him.

Cas cried out in pain and shot himself forward. Dean immediately let go of his hips and took a step backward. “Cas!” Panic edged into Dean's voice and his erection vanished. “Cas I'm sorry. I am so sorry, Cas?” The flowing water created a wall between them. “...Cas?” he tried again, weakly.

Cas had pressed himself up against the shower wall. He turned slightly so he could see Dean through the shower spray. Dean couldn't breathe for a moment at the look of pain on Cas's face. “I didn't like that. It hurt.”

Dean almost burst into tears. “I didn't mean it! You felt so good and I...I didn't think. I wa-” Dean gulped. The tears were coming whether he wanted them to or not. “I wan-” he cleared his throat and tried again. “I wanted t-to be ins-s-side you. But I...I d-d-don't kn-know what I'm d-doing.” With that he bowed his head so he didn't have to see the pain he'd caused.

Cas closed the distance between them and took Dean's hands. “I liked it up until that part. It felt very good.” Cautiously, Cas let go of Dean's hands and embraced him.

Relief poured through Dean. He returned the hug and tried to stop crying. A few hitching breaths later he felt calm enough and whispered another heartfelt apology into Cas's neck.

“Maybe,” Cas murmured. “Maybe we can try to make it not hurt. I think I would like having you inside of me.” 

“Only if you want to. We don't have to. Really, we don't. I just-”

“Maybe I would like to be inside of you, too.” Cas leaned away from the hug and looked at Dean mischievously. 

Dean laughed quietly. “Really? Well, I might like that too. But only from you. And not now. The mood is gone.” _Please forgive me, please Cas, please, I won't hurt you again, PLEASE,_ Dean prayed.

Cas nodded. “I agree. And you still need cleaning. I will wash you.” And with that, Cas retrieved the cloth and applied more soap. They took turns getting each other's nooks and crannies clean. When they were done they took their time helping each other dry off as well. Dean held Cas's robe open for him to slide into. Smoothing the lapels he apologized again, making sure to hold Cas's gaze.

“I can hear your prayers, Dean. They are very loud. I have already forgiven you. It was an accident and I don't believe you will want to hurt me again.” Cas stepped away to tie his robe.

Dean let his head drop to his chest in shame. “I just don't want to fuck this up.” He busied himself with finding the armholes to his own robe. 

Cas gently took the robe from Dean and helped him put it on. “I have waited this long for you. I am not going anywhere while we figure stuff out.” He felt Dean's shoulders relax a tiny bit. “Now, do you want breakfast? We bought more bacon.”

“Hell yes I would like bacon,” Dean perked up a bit. “Clothes though. We need clothes.” While still in the privacy of the shower room Dean drew Cas in and pressed as much of himself against Cas as possible. Cas melted into the comfortable cuddle until he felt Dean move away.

“OK, clothes. Then food.” Dean opened the door and followed Cas out. They walked back to the bedrooms with loosely held hands. Dean gave Cas's hand a little squeeze and a chaste kiss on the cheek. “See you in a minute.” He watched Cas turn around and enter his bedroom. “Hey Cas,” he called out.

“Yes, Dean.”

“Close your door this time when you change, OK?”

“You bet.” closed the door with a wicked grin.

Cas's door snicked shut. Dean stood in his own doorway with the sudden realization that Cas probably left the door open last night on purpose. Sly little angel, he thought while shaking his head. He closed his own door and went to find clothes.


End file.
